Adam Janikowski
Adam Janikowski is a Main Character on Mom since Season 4 and was a Recurring Character in Season 3. He is the husband of Bonnie Plunkett. Biography Relationships Family Patrick Janikowski In "Smooth Jazz and a Weird Floaty Eye", we find out that Patrick and Adam aren't on friendly terms, and are estranged. Adam is forced to tell Bonnie about him and all three end up going out to eat where Christy works, Bonnie annoys Christy while Adam and Patrick fight the entire time. Patrick later stays behind and asks Christy out on a date, to Adam's disappointment. Patrick and Chrsity continue to date as he continues to stay later and later rather than going back home. Christy decides to skip one of their dates to sit Adam and Patrick down with the help of Bonnie so they can talk out their problems about a past business that Adam had an idea for and Patrick made successful, which turns into a past high school issue. They end up making up and saying "I love you" to each other. In "Too Many Hippies and Huevos Rancheros", while Marjorie's husband is in the hospital, the girls rally around her there and take care of her while she waits and Adam and Patrick are left at the Plunkett's household, they watch TV and talk about the Plunkett's and how things work with them and A.A. and Adam talks about how he works around it. Adam gets a text from Bonnie saying that Victor is stable and that they're spending the night in the hospital. Patrick wants to go to the hospital and bring Christy a change of clothes, Adam tells him not to because it means that he'll have to go too and bring something for Bonnie otherwise he looks like "a tool", Patrick tells him he already is a a tool and Adam shouts "sneak attack!" and hits him in his crotch. Later in the episode both Adam and Patrick arrive at the hospital, Adam brings Bonnie a sudoku. Friends Romantic Bonnie Plunkett In "Cornflakes and the Hair of Three Men" Bonnie answers a wrong number and builds a friendship with them. In "Caperberries and a Glass Eye" Bonnie meets them for the first time and they turn out to be Adam, at first Adam turns up but loses his nerve and disappears, Adam explains why he backed out on their first meet-up over the phone. At first she is suprised that he's unexpectedly in a wheelchair, which Adam doesn't take as a good thing but they have a good time on their first date. But Christy finds out that Adam was notorious for cheating on his girlfriends. In "Beast Mode and Old People Kissing", Adam starts to feel left out with Bonnie, so she takes him to an A.A. meeting, but he doesn't feel the same way that she does. In "A Catheter and a Dipsy-Doodle" Adam gets a text and Bonnie assumes it's from a woman and he's cheating beccause he refuses to show her what it is and reveal who it's from. Bonnie ghosts Adam and he stops texing and calling and decides to come over to her house to finally tell her what he didn't wanna talk about. An ex-crew member who last saw him before his accident trying to get him to come to a reunion. Bonnie tries to convince him to go but he is reluctant. Eventually Adam decides to go but visits Bonnie in hospital because Christy has pneumonia, Adam says he feels like he needs to stay to help Bonnie with Christy, but Bonnie urges him to go and just before he leaves he tells her he loves her. After he comes back from the reunion, he tells Bonnie that he was offered a job and thanks her for pushing him to the reunion. Adam tells her that he's shooting in Croatia, Italy for 5 months, Adam asks Bonnie if she'll try and be in a long distance relationship and Bonnie says yes, but she goes upstairs to see Christy, sits on her bed and becomes emotional, Christy wakes up and asks Bonnie what's wrong, Bonnie confides in her and Christy comforts her. Quotes Trivia Appearances Gallery Images Videos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Content